What If
by Mika1999
Summary: Al im so sorry, I couldn't help you. I was to late. I wish i hadn't pushed you into this. Now you are gone and it's all my fault. what if ed hadn't traped his soul in the armor?


What If

Mika: This is a pretty sad little fiction, so please don't hurt me. And I'm more of a humor person so please if it sucks don't hurt me, but do let me know what you think. And oh yeah I don't own anyone from FMA so please me no own you no sue.

"Al, are you ready?" Ed questioned his brother before applying his hands to the array. Al simply nodded and applied his hands as well. A golden light swirled around the brothers. Ed and Al smiled they would finally get to see their mother again. But all went well for about 10 seconds when the light switched to a purple, red and black color.

"Ed, I don't think this is suppose to happen do you think- AH!" Ed looked at his brother, his hand was disappearing. "Al!" Ed was about to run to his brother, but felt a tug on his ankle and a sharp pain running through his body. He looked down at his leg and saw that his ankle was being eaten away. He cringed at the pain and screamed his brothers name again. But Al was screaming in pain. Ed looked at his brother he was almost gone, he reached a hand out and tried to grab hold of Al, but his hand sliced through thin air.

"Al!" He screamed, Al was still screaming but only a bit. He knew that if he wanted to save him he had to use a soul binding seal. He crawled to a suite of armor and took some of his blood and drew the seal, a sudden swirl began around him an the pain started again as his right arm was taken. The screams of Al had stopped and all was quiet. When the light died down Ed looked around to find that the suite wasn't moving.

"Al!" He screamed his left hand holding his shoulder, tears caught in his throat. He had been to late, he was alone. Al was gone, Ed's eyes glittered with new tears, this time not from the pain of his body. But the pain of knowing if he had been quicker he could have saved his little brother. Ed looked up at the suite of armor,

"Al, I'm…so sorry…I couldn't save you.

"AL!" Ed screamed his brothers name again, he knew he couldn't see him, he knew he couldn't hear him, but he thought if he tried hard enough he may be able to feel him once more. The rain softened the sound of Edward's tears on that night.

The next morning Winry went over to see if they were okay. She knocked on the door but no one answered. She pushed the door open and looked around it looked like no one was home, she was about to leave when she heard someone whimpering in the basement. Winry ran downstairs to see Ed, pale from blood loss whimpering in a corner. Winry covered he nose there was the stench of blood everywhere. She could see he was pale, but why, from fright? She couldn't see his wounds because his back was to her. She ran to him and hugged him, when she got close enough she could he his words.

"Al, I'm….so…sorry…Al…I couldn't help you…." Winry looked around she couldn't see Al anywhere. There was blood on a suite of armor and a chalked array that had been dusted away.

"Ed what happened? Where's Alphonse?" Ed looked at her, she saw his hand was holding his bleeding shoulder. His stump of his left leg was sitting in a pool of blood.

"Edward, what happened? Where's Al?" Winry was worried now, what had happened? Winry looked at Ed his eyes were wide in fear, pain, and grief. Tears ran down his cheeks, he looked at Winry and grabed her with his left hand.

"Winry, I couldn't save him. Winry, I never meant it to be this way…Winry…I'm sorry…" Winry knew what they had done, or what they had tried to do at least.

"Ed, it's okay, don't worry…I'm here now…you tried…" She was cut off when Ed clenched his fist around her dress and cried into her dress. She hugged him and stroked his hair, just like she had seen his mother try to calm him down. Winry went back to her house where Mustang was and got him to bring Ed back to their house.

"Your lucky nothing to bad happened to you, Ed." Mustang offered. Ed looked away and stared out the window, he was bandaged in bed and his auto-mail's were about to be put in. Winry had gone upstairs to change and Pinako was putting the finishing touches on his auto-mail.

"Roy will you put his leg in while I do his arm?" Mustang nodded to the old woman and grabbed the auto-mail leg.

"Are you ready Ed?" The woman asked. Ed nodded, he knew there was pain, but nothing could compare to the hole he had in his heart at the moment. Ed forced his eyes closed when both auto-mail were inserted. Tears threatened to clam his face once again, but he clenched his teeth and refused to let them fall. He felt a hand on his head, and looked up to see Winry. She had tears in her eyes.

"Ed." That's the only word she could say, but she did continue to stroke his hair. Ed drifted off to a deep painful slumber.

He awoke the next morning to see Winry sleeping by his side. He smiled a weak smile and removed her hand from his head. He began to stand and heard metal hit the floor, he looked down to see a metal leg in the place of his real one. It went from his knee down. He looked at his arm, It was completely auto-mail. He flexed his new limbs and felt a faint sting from them connecting with his nerves.

"Your up." A male voice said from behind him. He didn't bother to turn around, he knew who it was.

"Colonel Mustang, please leave me alone." The man began to walk towards him.

"I said leave me alone!" Ed yelled at the man.

"Edward I know what your going thro-" Ed cut him off.

"NO! You don't! Leave me alone!" And with that Ed ran out the door. Mustang watch the young boy run away from the house. Winry woke up at the yelling.

"Where'd Ed go?" Mustang didn't answer and simply nodded towards the door. Winry leapt from the bed and ran after him.

She found him in the forest. Curled up in a tight ball, holding his head in between his legs, crying his brothers name.

"Ed, why did you leave?" Ed didn't say anything he didn't even look up.

"Ed…please let me help you." Ed looked up at her, she saw the tears in his eyes the dried blood on his face, and the sad depressing look in his eyes.

"Winry, I don't have anything to live for anymore…" Winry sat down beside him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You still have me." Ed nodded and put his head on her shoulder, she hugged him and stroke his hair. They stay like that for hours, just holding on to each other.

But after a while Winry helped Ed back to the house. Ed didn't eat with everyone that night he just went to bed. Winry went up stairs to try and feed Ed but he wasn't there. She thought he might have gone for a walk to clear his head. But she never found him alone the paths, he wasn't at his house, or anyone else's.

Everyone was looking for Ed that day, for hours the military looked for the boy. They found him around 8:00 that night. He was in the forest, Winry was the one who found him, at the place they meet the other day. Ed was sprawled across the tree stump they had been sitting on. He was laying in a pool of almost dried blood. When Winry saw him she knew, she screamed his name and ran to him. The military were there in seconds, and they found Winry crying into Ed's shoulder, stroking his hair. The military pulled her off him, they shook their heads when they saw the scene. Blood splatters everywhere, he had cut his throat with a knife.

The funeral was the next day, an unknown guest was in the front holding a picture of Trisha, Edward, Alphonse and a man playing. Edward was on the man's shoulders, and Alphonse was in Trisha's arms. The man holding the picture was the same man in the photo. He put the picture on the coffin and walked away.

Mika: O.o….too sad…to…go on……..please….review…


End file.
